On ne dérange pas un loup-garou qui travaille
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Quand Peter travaille et que Stiles a envie d'être son centre d'attention. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on dérange un loup-garou qui travaille. Fic cadeau pour Bruniblondi pour le concours de ma page Facebook. [Steter & BDSM soft]


_Comme promis, voici l'une des deux fics cadeau du concours, en remplacement du chapitre habituel de ma fic HP. Celle-ci est donc celle pour Bruniblondi. Elle est inspirée d'une image du calendrier de l'avent du yaoi (que j'ai mise en cover). J'avais dit à Bruni que si elle gagnait le concours, je lui ferais un Steter inspirée de cette image avec du BDSM. Donc voilà ! C'est soft, mais quand même ! :p Il ne faut pas oublier que, en plus d'être mon premier Steter, c'est surtout ma première fic avec du BDSM._

 _Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que Bruni a semblé l'aimer ! n_n_

* * *

 **On ne dérange pas un loup-garou qui travaille**

Comme très souvent, Peter était installé sur le canapé de son appartement, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait arrêté de squatter chez son neveu. Et la raison principale était un certain hyperactif. En effet, celui-ci était devenu un élément assez encombrant dans sa vie. Encombrant, mais secret aux yeux des autres. Personne dans la meute – ni même en dehors – était a courant de leur relation. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Au moins, ils avaient la paix sur le sujet. Car, nul doute que beaucoup – Scott et Derek, entre autre, sans oublier le shérif – seraient totalement contre.

L'ennui étant que Stiles n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa discrétion. De ce fait, avoir un endroit pour eux, connu d'eux seuls, était plus que nécessaire. Et quoi de mieux que l'appartement que l'aîné des Hale avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt mais qu'il n'utilisait jamais ?

Cela faisait des semaines que ça durait : Stiles disait à son père qu'il allait chez Scott, et disait à Scott qu'il était était puni et ne pouvait plus sortir le soir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce qui était assez plausible. Et Scott n'avait posé aucune question, ce grand dadais. Du coup, cela faisait des semaines que Stiles passait ses soirées chez Peter.

C'était donc tout naturellement que l'adolescent se trouvait également dans le salon. Et ce fut tout aussi naturellement qu'il se pencha par dessus le dossier du canapé pour passer ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé afin de l'enlacer. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille à portée, laissant son souffle la chatouiller quelques secondes avant de prendre le lobe entre ses lèvres. Il joua quelques instants avec, puis y donna un léger coup de dents. Un grognement lui répondit. Alors, il passa sa langue dessus, comme pour se faire pardonner.

— Tu as trois secondes pour laisser ça tranquille…

La voix du loup-garou était calme et posée. Stiles savait parfaitement ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il n'éloignait pas ses lèvres de cette oreille tentatrice. Et c'était bien pour cela que, malgré le décompte des trois secondes, il ne la lâcha pas.

Un claquement retentit tandis que Peter refermait le capot de son portable.

— Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

Il se dégagea des bras de Stiles pour poser l'ordinateur sur la table basse, puis se leva et contourna le canapé. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas en le voyant approcher et n'émit aucune protestation autre qu'un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il fut hissé sur l'épaule de l'homme, tel un sac de patates. Une grande tape sur ses fesses le fit glapir.

— Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me déranger pendant que je travaille, petit morveux.

Une fois arrivé à la chambre, le loup-garou laissa retomber son colis sur le lit et ferma la porte la clé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ça qui arrêterait les membres de la meute s'ils venaient à les découvrir, et ce n'était absolument pas le but, en réalité. Ils avaient tout simplement instauré ce code pour différencier quand ils faisaient simplement l'amour de quand c'était bien plus que ça. Stiles savait à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait plus la parole si Peter ne la lui accordait pas, sauf pour donner ses mots d'alerte.

— Déshabille-toi, claqua la voix déjà rauque du plus âgé.

L'hyperactif se mit alors debout et commença un lent effeuillage. Trop lent, apparemment.

— Je t'ai dit de te déshabiller, pas de me faire un strip-tease. On garde ça pour une autre fois, termina le loup avec un petit sourire en coin.

Stiles eut du mal à réprimer son propre sourire en réponse. Il finit de retirer le reste de ses vêtement et attendit l'ordre suivant. Celui-ci ne vint pas tout de suite. Peter l'observa, fit le tour, effleura les fesses de ses doigts en passant derrière, provoquant un frisson chez le garçon, avant d'y faire claquer une nouvelle fois sa main. Il entendit un gémissement étouffé, mais il n'y eut aucune autre réaction. Apparemment, cette petite tape avait été anticipée. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il revint devant le plus jeune, prit sa main droite qu'il porta devant sa propre bouche et dit :

— Déshabille-moi.

Puis il enfourna trois doigts de l'humain dans sa bouche, les suçant et les léchant au gré de ses envies. Il perçut les halètements et les battements de cœur qui s'affolaient, mais fit comme si de rien était et se concentra seulement sur sa tâche.

Stiles, de son côté, était légèrement embêté. Utiliser uniquement sa main gauche pour défaire les boutons de la chemise de l'aîné n'était déjà pas facile. Si en plus on le déconcentrait, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Il lui fallut donc plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à déboutonner totalement la chemise et pouvoir la retirer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse musclé maintenant découvert et d'y apposer sa main.

— Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à en profiter au passage pour me reluquer et me toucher. Dépêche-toi de terminer, je n'ai pas toute la journée, le réprimanda le loup-garou en arrêtant son affaire quelques instants.

Quand l'hyperactif eut enfin terminé, Peter délaissa les doigts qu'il avait consciencieusement recouverts de sa salive.

— Mets-toi à genoux et suce-moi en te préparant. Tu as intérêt à faire ça bien, car tu n'auras aucune autre préparation et je ne sortirai pas le lubrifiant. Je te laisse néanmoins décider quand tu es prêt.

Déglutissant d'appréhension, Stiles s'exécuta. Il prit tout le temps qu'il jugea nécessaire pour se sentir prêt. Il se doutait que le loup-garou n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller avec douceur. Après tout, il l'avait un peu cherché. Ce ne fut qu'après de très longues minutes qu'il cessa sa fellation et retira ses doigts de son intimité, indiquant ainsi qu'ils pouvaient passer à la suite. Il était un peu essoufflé, autant par les efforts qu'il devait faire pour contenir son excitation que par ceux qu'il avait fait pour essayer de faire monter celle de son amant. Celui-ci avait les joues légèrement rouges et il s'en sentit fier.

— Très bien. Mets-toi à quatre pattes, sur le lit, et passe tes mains dans les menottes.

Peter lui présenta des menottes en cuir qu'il fixa à la tête de lit et les attacha le plus serré possible sans que ce soit douloureux. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son petit humain soit incapable de bouger les mains pendant ce qui allait suivre.

L'humain s'attendait à ce que l'homme le prenne tout de suite. Il fut donc surpris en sentant une nouvelle claque sur ses fesses, ce qui fit rire le loup-garou.

— Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que je suis en train de te punir pour ton impertinence, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tout près de l'oreille de son soumis. Que faisais-tu déjà ? Ah, oui ! Tu as d'abord embrassé le lobe de mon oreille. Puis, tu l'as mordu. Et enfin, tu l'as léché.

Tout en énumérant cela, il fit exactement la même chose sur l'oreille de Stiles qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

— Alors maintenant, je vais faire subir le même sort à chaque centimètre carré de ton corps. Tu vas me supplier de te prendre, mais je n'en ferai rien. Et pour couronner le tout, je t'interdis de jouir tant que je ne t'en donne pas explicitement la permission.

Une plainte étouffée lui répondit tandis que le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre inférieure en se faisant violence pour tenter de faire redescendre son excitation.

— Je vais te manger tout cru, gamin. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir dérangé.

Et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, comme il l'avait annoncé, Peter embrassa, mordit et lécha chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait à portée. Il avait bien entendu évité les endroit les plus intéressants, comme ses parties intimes. Mais tout le reste y était passé sous les gémissements, les plaintes et les supplications de Stiles qui s'était mis à se débattre pour essayer en vain de se soustraire à cette torture.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas mes petits attention à ton égard ? demanda le plus âgé en mordant dans l'épaule à sa portée en même temps qu'il pinça un téton.

L'hyperactif gémit plus fort, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que ce n'était pas une vraie question et que ses gémissements montraient parfaitement sa réponse. Il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit la phrase suivante.

— Je vais enfin accéder à tes suppliques. Je vais te prendre. Mais tu n'es toujours pas autorisé à jouir.

À cet dernière phrase, une nouvelle plainte lui échappa. Il n'était pas sûr en fin de compte que le sexe de son amant en lui serait une délivrance. Cela risquait de devenir une torture encore pire. Il sentit l'érection se presser contre son entrée pour finalement s'y engouffrer de toute sa longueur. Il poussa un cri entre le plaisir et la douleur. Ça le brûlait légèrement à cause du temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa préparation et la pénétration. Mais c'était tellement bon d'être enfin rempli, d'avoir cette impression de ne faire qu'un alors qu'ils étaient deux êtres pourtant si différents.

Les coups de butoir commencèrent et se firent rapidement frénétiques, touchant très souvent sa prostate. Il était à bout et son membre devenait douloureux tant il était dur. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, priant pour que le loup lui accorde enfin la délivrance. Et quand ce fut le cas, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour venir, relâchant enfin la pression qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir autant, suivi peu après par le loup.

Ce dernier se retira, le détacha, et déverrouilla la porte avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

— Bois, ordonna-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Stiles.

En fait, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de le commander tout le temps, y compris en dehors de leurs séances.

Le loup revint sur le lit après avoir reposé la bouteille et enlaça son humain.

— J'espère que t'as compris la leçon, morveux.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit l'hyperactif, espiègle.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une autre claque sur ses fesses et il se mit à rire.

* * *

 _Alors ? Devrais-je renouveler l'expérience Steter ? Et l'expérience BDSM ? :)_


End file.
